


What if Dudley were a Wizard? Harry Potter and the philosophers stone

by TrianglePear127



Series: Harry and Dudley wizards? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrianglePear127/pseuds/TrianglePear127
Summary: What if Dudley Dursley were also a wizard? This takes place from Harry’s eleventh birthday.





	What if Dudley were a Wizard? Harry Potter and the philosophers stone

Harry Potter was not an ordinary person, he was a wizard though not that he knew that. Currently he was sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs but not for long for he would soon be woken up by his Aunt Petunia’s voice “Up. Get up”. Groaning slightly, he reached for he glasses and gently placed them over his eyes. He opened his cupboard and headed towards the kitchen were he began cooking drop scones for the Dursley’s. Ten minutes later, Harry had finished making breakfast and had placed the drop scone on the circular dining table. The food had not been there long when Vernon Dursley came plodding into the kitchen and barked “Make me my tea boy”.

”Yes Uncle Vernon” Harry replied politely before handing his uncle a mug of black English breakfast tea. They stood in an oddly pronounced awkward silence for no more than five minutes before Dudley Dursley strode in carrying the morning post before handing all the post to his father. Dudley sat down by the table with his mother and father and stacked no less than five drop scones on his plate, poured an awful lot of maple syrup onto them. “Dudders there is a letter addressed to you here.” He said before addressing Harry, “You may have one.” Harry placed one drop scone on his plate, muttering thanks before eating it plain. “There’s a letter for you too boy.” Vernon stated to Harry before flinging it into the fire. 

“Daddy, what’s Hogwarts?” Dudley questioned.

”It’s a school that you will definitely not be attending.” Petunia informed him.

”Why can’t I go?”

”It’s not a very good school.” 

The next day two more letters appeared for both children and the day after the living room was flooded with letters for them both causing Vernon to take them to the house on the rock.

”Daddy why are we here?” Dudley asked

”To get away from those awful letters, now Dudley you will be sleeping on the sofa tonight, your mother and I will be upstairs and you boy will be on the floor.”

”Yes Dad” Dudley said at the same time as Harry asked, “Do I have to?”

”What have I said about answering back boy?” Vernon roared as he took of his belt. “Put your hands on the wall and stand still.” He began to beat Harry with his belt for almost an hour until there was a sudden thudding at the door. “Who the bloody blazes is knocking at the door at half past eleven at night?” The door fell down as Uncle Vernon put his belt back on and Harry turned to face the door.

“Err... Sorry about that...Got a bit carried away. Blimey Harry you’ve grown, last time I saw you you fit in the palm of my hand.” Hagrid apologised. “I know I’m a few days late but happy birthday Harry. (Hagrid looks at Dudley) You must be Dudley.”

“Not to sound rude or anything, but who are you?” Harry asked as the Dursley's seemed incapable of speach

”I am Rubeus Hagrid keeper of the grounds and keys of Hogwarts. But you can call my Hagrid, everyone does.”

”But what is Hogwarts?” Dudley asked, “Mum only told us it is a school we won’t be attending.” 

Hagrid sat down on the moth-eaten sofa and replied, “Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry but surely you are not thinking of not going.”

”Hogwarts.... sounds interesting. Does that mean all the things we can do are magic?” Harry pondered 

“Yes it is, you have your letters I presume?” Hagrid said

”Our letters? What letters?” Dudley asked

”The ones I have been burning all week.”

”You’ve been burning their Hogwarts letters?” He turned to Harry and Dudley, “You will be wanting to go, I presume?”

”I will not be paying for them to learn magic.” Uncle Vernon hissed

”We would love to.” Harry replied ignoring Vernon.

”Yes we would.” Dudley agreed, “But how will we pay for it?”

”Brilliant! We better be going. I’ll explain it all when we are in the boat.”

Harry, Dudley and Hagrid get in the boat and start sailing towards the main land with Hagrid explaining how their would be a start up fund for Dudley and that Harry’s parents had left him plenty of money to get him through all of Hogwarts. Everything was the same as the books appart from Dudley being there and Hagrid never gets Harry his owlbut they do go to the shop and Harry buys her and still names her Hedwig while Dudley gets a small black cat with piercing blue eyes called star. Nothing happens until the first of September.

”Squark” Hedwig shouted

”Will you keep that bloody bird quiet?” Uncle Vernon screamed storming into Harry’s bedroom which Harry had moved into recently. 

“She’s bored, if I could only let her out every-“ Harry started.

”And have you send letters to your kind? Don’t answer back,” Uncle Vernon shoved the boy downstairs and had him make a full English breakfast before pouring the oil over Harry’s arm. “And don’t you dare tell anyone about this.”

Screaming and wriggling in pain, Harry shakily poured his uncle his usual mug of tea, spilling it on his hand as he did so. Once everybody appart from Harry had eaten as much as they could possibly stomach the departed for the car, where uncle Vernon made sure to promise Harry that if they even got one letter home complaining about him he would wish he had never been born. When the made their way onto the platform with the help of a red-haired family, Harry and Dudley made their way to an empty compartment and sat down in complete silence until half way through the journey the youngest red-haired boy asked if he could join them, Dudley screamed no while Harry dismissed himself to go the the toilet, upon passing the boy he breathed “don’t take it personally if you aren’t a complete bulling jerk he will refuse to be your friend anyway. I would offer to be friends but as soon as Duddikins hears that he’ll come down on you harder than a pound of stones.” Before hurrying off to change into his robes and use the toilet.


End file.
